An average day in Ikebukuro
by AnimeAvarice
Summary: OneShot. Shinra decides to invite all his friends out to Russia Sushi. However, as expected, things don't exactly go as planned. This is my first OneShot and a collaborative project with my friend, Crystal12345. I don't own DuRaRaRa! at all. Be glad I don't. Also, the story is better than the summary (at least in my opinion)


_**My first OneShot! Woooo! Hopefully it won't be an epic fail!**_

_**Half credit to Crystal12345 for helping me!**_

_**To the story!**_

_**-AA**_

It was a generally normal day in Ikebukuro. The sun was out, the clouds were puffy and Shizuo was incapacitating some poor street sign. Yup. A normal day in the city. So normal that Shinra decided to invite all his friends to Russia Sushi.

"I'm gonna invite everyone out to the Russia Sushi so we can get along better! It's a great idea, huh Celty?" Shinra beamed.

Celty quickly typed on her palm pilot:Are you sure that's a good idea?

"Of course I am! It's brilliant!" Shinra was already typing away furiously on the computer and sending his invitation e-mails.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shinra and Celty were already inside when Mikado and Anri arrived, with Masaomi not far behind.

"Hey, guys!" Shinra grinned. "Glad you could make it!"

Celty nodded (she's wearing her riding helmet).

"Yeah, thanks... What's the point in this?" Mikado asked.

"Just so we could all hang out and spend some time as friends!"

Masaomi raised his eyebrows and Mikado shrugged. Anri really didn't want too get involved with this, so she kept quiet.

Moments later, Izaya came walking through the doors and looked around. Spotting Shinra and the others, Izaya walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello all. Nice to see you." Izaya smiled.

The three teenagers said nothing but Shinra smiled back.

"Hey Izaya! Glad you could come, now that just leaved Namie and..."

The doors opened again, and, as if on cue, a blond man in a bartender outfit stood there.

It didn't take him long to spot Izaya and his face immediately contorted into rage.

"Iiiiizaaaaayaaaaaaa!" He yelled and came tearing across the restaurant to the table.

However, before he got there, a certain black, Russian, Russia Sushi waiter stopped him in his tracks.

"Shizuo, no fight. Fighting always bad. Come, eat sushi!" Simon grinned.

Shizuo tried pushing his way past Simon to the smirking information broker, who sat calmly at the table.

"Hello, Shizuo!" Shinra called. "Why don't you sit down? I invited you all so we could all get along, for once!" He smiled.

"Uh, Shinra, I'm not sure it's a good idea to have them both in the same room..." Mikado muttered.

"Dude, it's not safe for them to be on the same continent." Masaomi said, prepared to jump up if anything went wrong.

Celty quickly typed on her palm pilot: Shinra has good intentions, but he doesn't always think ahead.

Masaomi nodded.

Meanwhile, Shizuo had broken away from Simon and was making a beeline for Izaya.

He threw a punch at his head, but Izaya dodged quickly away and side-stepped quickly towards the window.

"Wait! Shizuo, calm down, please. Izaya, come sit back down." Shinra waved his arms, trying to divert their attention.

"I'm willing to hang out if Shizu-chan doesn't try to destroy the place," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "I told you never to call me that." he growled.

"Well, uh, this was fun but... we have a thing..." Masaomi laughed nervously.

Anri and Mikado quickly nodded.

"Nonononono, NOOO! Everyone, sit down!" Shinra barked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Let's just all get along and relax. This was supposed to be a day for us all just to take a day off and hang out."

Just then Namie walked in and this is about what she saw:

1. Shinra standing at one of the tables, fuming.

2. Celty putting up her hands in a clam down/defense gesture.

3. The three teenagers huddled in the corner, staring in fear.

4. Izaya standing calmly with a knife in his hand, leaning on the wall.

5. Shizuo holding a plate, ready to throw it.

6. Simon trying to wrestle the plate from Shizuo's hand and trying to convince him to eat sushi.

Namie quickly turned on her heal and left the sushi shop. She wasn't a fan of Russia Sushi anyway.

Back in the shop, time unfroze and Shizuo threw the plate at Izaya, who ducked, causing the plate to smash against the wall.

The owner of the sushi shop then tossed the nine of them outside. One look at the look on his face and no one complained.

Once they had gotten outside, Shizuo chased Izaya down the street, tearing through side streets after the nimble info broker with Simon close behind shouting for them to stop fighting.

Mikado, Masaomi and Anri bowed out and quickly darted off down the street, leaving Shinra and Celty standing alone in front of Russia Sushi.

"This didn't go at all the way I wanted..." Shinra sighed. "This was supposed to be the day we all got along,"

Celty typed on her palm pilot: You know, we did all get together and hang out. It wasn't a total waste.

Shinra smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

So that was the day Shinra invited all his friends to the Russia Sushi shop. Yup, just a normal day in Ikebukuro.


End file.
